As the theme of Research becomes more and more mission-oriented and greater clinical involvement is necessary, a modern up-to-date Research Experimental Surgery will be an absolute necessity for the conduct of planned research. With the implementation of Public Law 89-544 and the amendment, as well as the new N.I.H. Policy regarding care and treatment of animals in research, a need for increased manpower and upgrading of existing facilities has become necessary.